fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Garris
|gender = Male |known relatives = Megan Garris (Daughter) |status = Deceased |portrayed by = David Kagen |first appearance = Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives |COD = Folded by Jason Voorhees |last appearance = Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives|cause of death = Folded by Jason Voorhees}} Michael "Mike" Garris was the sheriff of Forest Green County, New Jersey, and head of the Forest Green County Sheriff Department in 1990 (Jason Lives was released in 1986 but the events takes place in 1990) and the secondary antagonist turned tritagonist of Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives. He is a combat veteran of the United States Armed Forces; behind his desk, he has framed a Purple Heart, National Defense Service Medal, Republic of Vietnam Campaign Medal, and Vietnam Service Medal. At first, he didn't believe Tommy Jarvis that Jason Voorhees has come back, assuming that Tommy had simply suffered a psychotic breakdown and was killing people himself to reinforce his delusion, despite the fact that his own daughter could provide Tommy with an alibi for two of the murders. When he, Officer Thornton and Officer Pappas arrived at the camp to investigate the dead phone lines, they searched the area. After Pappas and Thornton are killed, Mike encounters Jason, realizes that Tommy was telling the truth just as he comes across Pappas' body and screams in horror, and then he fights Jason, managing to drive Jason away at the cost of exhausting his ammunition. When he realizes that Jason is about to go after his daughter as she calls to him for help, Mike attacks Jason with his bare hands. He is initially able to keep Jason on the ground thanks to the element of surprise, beating him further with a branch and a rock, but Jason finally manages to get the upper hand, killing Garris by bending him in half like a pretzel. All the victims were found and taken away to a morgue by police and paramedics. He is the 53rd victim of Jason Voorhees. Trivia His death is ranked as an honorable mention in WatchMojo.com's Top 10 Brutal Jason Voorhees Kills. Sheriff Garris's medal display behind his desk contains a Purple Heart, National Defense Service Medal, Republic of Vietnam Campaign Medal, and Vietnam Service Medal, incorrectly placing the RoVCM, a foreign award, ahead of the VSM. The Purple Heart and lack of campaign stars on the NDSM and VSM indicate that he served only one campaign in Vietnam, was injured, and was subsequently discharged from the service. His death is heavily censored here you can see him screaming in pain as he's trying to fight back and hurt as Jason gets up, it then shows Garris' folded corpse before it cuts to Jason hearing Megan looking for her father. Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Police Officers Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives Category:Fathers Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Males Category:Male victims Category:Secondary antagonist Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Murdered characters Category:Murdered males Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Adults